Only Together
by LadyKoneko
Summary: Serenity's Life is endanger, Endymion doesn't care.. or does he? Generals in fic!
1. Chapter One

Prince Endymion woke to the bight sunrise. He hand his strong fingers though his ebony-black hair as he stared at the sun rising over the ocean. "Endy!" Endymion's head turned to face his head General, General Kunzite. Kunzite smirked at his prince's half-naked appearence, Kunzite walked over to Endy and patted him on the back, "Your mother wants you to come to breakfast." He stated simply as he leaned against the door oppiste Endy. They stood there for a minute until Endy walked into his room and got dressed. As they walked to the dinning room, they ran into the other generals: General Zocite, General Nephite, and General Jedite. As all five men entered the hall, King Terrian and Queen Terra were conversing as a young girl sat beside the queen, just playing with her food. "Hello Mother, Father," Endymion said as he gently kissed his mother's cheek and looked over at the blond and smirked. "Goodmorning Princess.." of meatballs he added mentaly as he sat down beside her, and his generals filled in the other emtpy spots. Endymion glaced at the young princess next to him. She was young, she was 16, but from her physical appearence you'd guess she was 12 or so. She had deep blue eyes, and sunshine yellow hair, her skin pale, and no curves. "What will you be doing today Serenity?" Kunzite asked, breaking the silence coming from her lips. She looked up at him, if not believe he was addressing her. "Nothing, General Kunzite, may I be exused your highness?" Princess Serenity asked as she stood from the table and face the King and Queen. The Queen looked her over, and nodded with a saddened look in her eyes. Everyone watch the retreating form of the Moon Princess. "Honestly, you boys need to be nicer to her!" Terra motherly stated eyeing her son, and the Generals. Each wiggled uncomfortably under the queen's glare. "It's a hard time for her, and if you don't stare treating her better, maybe she would be better back on the moon." Kunzite glasped at her comment, the other Generals seemed to sense the harshness of the comment, but Endymion didn't seem to care. "Mother, you're over reacting. Just because you and Queen Serenity are like sisters, and Princess Serenity is promised to me, doesn't mean I have to care! I want her to be free to choose, I want to be free to choose." Endymion yelled, standing up so quick that he knocked his chair over. "The attacks on Serenity's life were nothing, probly just some joker tring to scare the Universal Assembly into subbmittion. I do not like Serenity, and I will not marry her, and I will take bNO/b part in her hidding away. Terra stared in disbelife at her son, as did Terrian, and the Generals. Everyone's eyes followed his back as he stormed out of the main dinning hall. "He just doesn't understand... and he must..." Terra Whispered and Kunzited nodded. ****** Serenity wondered out onto the beach beneath Endymion's window. She silently sat on the hot white sand, staring out at the deep blue ocean. Wathcing as the waves hit the shore line. A lone tear slided down her face as she remembered why she was here..... 


	2. Chapter Two

~~@ Part 2 @~~  
  
The sun was setting over the darking ocean. A cool breeze seemed to blow towards shore,  
  
hitting the lonely Princess like small dagers all over her body. Her tears had long since  
  
stopped, she did know why she was being held captive on the Planet Earth, even though no  
  
one would dare tell her, she had overheld the arrangements her Mother, Queen Serenity of  
  
the Silver Moon, had made with Queen Terra.  
  
Her Mind fell upon Endymion, why did he hate her so? He never seemed to care for her...  
  
He never even treated her like a friend, at least not any more.. Many years ago they were  
  
as close as two could be, inseperable. Serenity spent every summer on Earth; that is  
  
untill one summer when Endymion seemed to have changed. He spent every waking moment away  
  
from her, seemed to avoid her... that was the summer of her twelfth Earthian year. Since  
  
then she never returned, spend her summers locked inside her room, located safetly inside  
  
the Lunanitian Palace, that is untill the threats came. Indeed Serenity didn't know much  
  
about the attacks persay, only that someone was threatening to kill her.  
  
"How could anyone want to kill me?" Serenity whispered in the wind, her mind traced every  
  
possible action that she could have done to deserve such harsh words. Serenity shivered as  
  
the night wind grew even more cold, she could have headed in long ago, but she feel so   
  
unwanted, that she choose to stay.   
  
Alone figure watched the princess from the castle, his sliverly blond hair blew as he  
  
woundered over the sandy beach.  
  
"Here" Kunzite stated simply as he wrapped Serenity in a wool blanket, which she gladly  
  
excepted with a small smile. They sat there just watching the moon raise, in the comfort  
  
of silence. Kunzite could never understand why he felt so connected to Serenity, but he  
  
want to protect her, just as he did his Prince, but the urge he felt toward Serenity was  
  
different.  
  
"We should head.."Kunzite finally started, breaking the silence but noticed that Serenity  
  
had fallen asleep. With the grace of a swan Kunzite picked the girl up, and effortlessly  
  
carried her to her room.  
  
"Such innocentence... and puritly... I do not understand, but I since a great evil is   
  
awaiting in the shadows..." Kunzite whispered as he laid Serenity down in her bed, his   
  
powers as a High Holy Priest in the temple of Light, located in the Royal City of Atlantis.  
  
Breakfast went as usual, the Princess bearly eatting as the King and Queen grew more and  
  
more worried about her. The Prince left to do his trainning with his Guards, The Generals,  
  
ingoring Serenity's presence.  
  
"So Endy, when are you going to start treating the Princess as a human again?" Asked Zocite  
  
as he charged at Endymion with an attack aimed at his chest.  
  
"She's not human, she's Lunaitan..." Endymion blocked the attack, and wirled around   
  
knocking Zocite off his feet, and then faced Nephite.  
  
"What difference does that make? You're Earthian, her friends are from other planets, and  
  
she still treats then like humans, because no matter where they are from they are the same  
  
as you and I, we are all humans!" Nephite replied as he lunged at Endymion with the same  
  
type of wooden staff but missed.  
  
Endymion stood still, they were making sense, but still Serenity had a right to choose, as  
  
did he. And after all He was nearing 20, he didn't want to be seen with a '12'year-old.  
  
No matter how many years had passed, she didn't seem to grow older then 12...what was  
  
wrong with her...  
  
The day flew by quickly for Endymion as it was filled with the chores of a Prince, and   
  
practice with his guard. It seemed that Serenity had disappeared after breakfast, he  
  
didn't even see her at lunch, and it was now dinner time. And it was time that he brace  
  
himself for the sight of her. It wasn't that she was ugly, Serenity was very pleasing to  
  
his eyes, and his heart... he mentally added, but on second thought, if was she who he was  
  
going to have to marry, unless of course whom ever wished to kill Serenity got away...  
  
Endymion stopped in his tracks, in the middle of the hallway to the Dinning room. Was he  
  
actually hoping that the Moon Princess would be killed? That his longest..ex-longest  
  
friend would be murdered in cold blood? He shook his head, and leaned against the wall.  
  
No of course not, Serenity was so full of life.. and love, I don't want to loose her,  
  
but then why do I continue to push her away? Because she's not my type, and if she would  
  
open her eyes she would realize that I'm not her's either...but what if we are? Endymion  
  
shook his head again, and headed into the dinning room. Two chairs were left unfilled  
  
upon his arrival, his and Serenity's. All through out dinner, one chair remained unfilled.  
  
Upon the end of dinner, Endymion and his guard were set out to find the missing Princess.  
  
Staff members were questioned, Guessed asked, and no one had seen the Princess since the  
  
morning. Panic was rasing as the entire Palace was search and yeilded no results of   
  
findging the Princess. Everyone split up to search the grounds. Endymion searched  
  
their favorite meeting spot as kids: The Golden Imperal Rose Garden, a maze of roses. Left,  
  
Right, Striaght, Right, Right...a dead end, he returned and went Left, Left, Right, up..  
  
When there was a scream. A high pitched, female scream. One word came to his mind as  
  
he raced toward the scream... SERENITY!!  
  
Serenity lay unconcious as a hideous monester towered over her limp form, this was the   
  
picture the greeted Endymion's eyes as he reached the center of the maze... and Reality  
  
struct him... Serenity's life really was in danger... 


End file.
